19 Years Later
by magic-never-dies
Summary: This is my version of the last chapter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.


**Ok, so this is my first story- go easy on me! I'm not a writer, I'm just doing some experimenting after becoming addicted to this site.**

**This is just my weird version of the Epilogue from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. **

**Disclaimer - From reading other stories, I assume that I have to say that I am not, in fact, JK Rowling (unfortunately), so I do not own Harry Potter. I am just playing around with her characters. I realise that some passages from this are blatantly plagiarised, but it was neccessary because I was working with the original chapter.**

* * *

1 September

The little family was a sight to behold, the parents pushing two overloaded luggage trolleys in the direction of platform 9 3/4, the two boys hopping around excitedly while their younger sister whined at her mother.  
"But mum, I want to go NOW"  
"It won't be long, and you'll get to go too," her father added, trying to help.  
"Two whole years! That's forever!" sniffed the girl.  
Well, the father supposed, two years was forever to a 9 year old.

The family reached the barrier separating muggle London from platform 9 3/4. The oldest boy grabbed the trolley from his mother and ran at the barrier without a second thought, quickly disappearing and reappearing on the other side. His mother and younger sister soon followed, leaving Harry and his young son alone on the busy platform.  
Harry grabbed Albus' hand, and leaned against the barrier, and together the two slipped through onto the crowded platform. The scarlet train billowed thick, white steam, obscuring Harry's view of the platform. He immediately spied his wife and youngest child and fought his way through the crowd, with Albus at his side, to meet them.  
"James off already?" he asked Ginny, rather unnecessarily. She nodded, and Harry laughed silently to himself. His son was unstoppable.

"Alice, dear, wave those Wrackspurts away," said a very familiar ethereal voice directly behind Harry. He turned around to greet a heavily pregnant Luna, a smile on his face. Her chubby and very blonde daughter stood next to her, looking for all the world like she was going to be sick. Albus had seen them as well, and whisked Alice away, presumably to find others they knew.  
"She looks just as nervous as Albus," Harry commented, and Luna nodded.  
"It will be weird for her, with both of her parents at school, but we will just have to make it work," she mused.  
"Are you and Neville heading there later tonight?" Harry enquired, already knowing the answer.  
"Oh, hello Luna! I didn't see you there!" Harry's wife had made her way over to where they were talking, Lily in tow. The two women launched into conversation about both Neville's new job as Herbology professor (joining Luna at the school, as she was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher), and Harry's recent ascension to the head of the Auror office.

Harry craned his neck, looking over the crowd for the familiar bright red hair of his best friend, and found it almost immediately. Fighting his way through the masses of teary parents and excited children, he eventually found his friend Ron with his wife and two children.  
"Is Lily here?" Rose immediately asked, and Harry nodded and pointed her in the direction of his family. Harry then directed his attention to Hugo, looking just as green as Albus and Alice. He grinned at Ron, and Ron grinned back, communicating in a way they could not with even their wives.  
"Parked alright then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did". He glanced at his wife, a mischievous look appearing on his face. "_Someone _didn't believe that I could. Thought I'd have to confound the examiner, she did," he said with a sly sideways look at her.  
"I did not! I had complete faith in you" she defended. "come on Hugo, let's let your Dad talk to Uncle Harry, we'll go find Albus." The mother and son walked off, leaving Ron free to whisper to Harry  
"As a matter of fact, I _did _confound the examiner," Harry shook his head at his oldest friend, as they loaded their children's trunks onto the train.

Soon into Harry and Ron's conversation about their latest case at work, James reappeared, dragging another child with him.  
"Scorpius!" Harry greeted him. "Where's your father, I want a word". Scorpius pointed behind him and he immediately saw the familiar platinum blonde head of his partner. Yet again, he attempted to weave his way through the crowd, leaving Ron to deal with the older children. As he approached, he saw Draco pull his bushy haired wife into a hug, something Harry would have doubled over in laughter about twenty years ago, but now it just warmed his heart. He approached the couple and Draco, noticing him first, smiled warmly and beckoned him over.  
"Hey Dray, Hey -"  
"Harry! Get over here, the trains going to leave!" Ginny yelled, interrupting Harry in whatever he was about to say.

Feeling it was best to do what Ginny said, they moved over towards their other friends as they watched James, Scorpius, Hugo and Alice board the train. The younger children stood next to their parents, tears of jealousy streaming down their faces.

Harry felt a tug on his sleeve, and turned around to see Albus looking at him, tears in his eyes.  
"What if I'm in Slytherin?" whispered his scared little voice, and Harry's heart went out to the boy who's eyes so resembled Harry's mother's.  
"Albus Severus" said Harry. "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and probably the bravest man I ever knew." His son looked up at him with grateful eyes, and it was at the point that the Hogwarts Express' whistle blew, so Harry guided his son towards the crowded and noisy train. The five children looked out of the window at their respective parents, and the train began to move.

The parents stood on the platform, hand in hand, watching their children's happy faces as they left their parents behind. Ginny looked up at him, and saw the look on his face.  
"He'll be alright" she murmured, for his ears only.  
Harry glanced around the platform, looking at the other couples. Ron was whispering words of comfort to Parvati with tears in his eyes as they watched their first born child glide away from them. Luna and Neville were simply holding hands, and next to them, Draco had his arms curled around Hermione with a look of utter peace on his face. Together, the four happy families watched the train glide away into the distance, carrying their children to the school that was a part of them.  
"I know," he said, absentmindedly touching the lightning scar on his forehead.

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years.

All was well.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! As I said, this is my first fic, so I really want to know if I just destroyed all that is holy in HP land, or if I did alright. **

**And thank you all for reading :)**


End file.
